A Great and Terrible Idol
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: What would happen if the Gemma Doyle Trilogy characters were on American Idol? Even with the real contestants! Read to find out all the backstage drama! Rated T for future chapters. Please R&R. This is suppose to be funny! ON A MOST LIKELY ETERNAL HIATUS!
1. Getting to Know One Another

**A/N: Hey everyone! XxLadyStrengthxX and RaiseYourHopefulVoice here! We are like best friends are are OBSESSED with the Gemma Doyle Trilogy and American Idol!! So we thought, "What if we made a crossover?!' We started writing this A LONG time ago at like three in the morning! Haha! So please read and review! More will be coming soon! There will also be a chapter of just an author's note so we can answer questions and give some background to the characters. Other than that, please enjoy! Thanks!!! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own GDT or it's characters. Nor do we own American Idol in any way!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTESTANTS:**

**GIRLS:****  
**Gemma Doyle  
Felicity Worthington  
Pippa Cross  
Ann Bradshaw  
Cecily Temple  
Allison Iraheta

**GUYS:  
**Kartik  
Adam Lambert  
Kris Allen  
Danny Gokey  
Scott Macintyre  
Annop Desai

**JUDGES:  
**Simon Cowell  
Paula Abdul  
Mr. Katz  
Lily Trimble

**HOSTS:  
**Ryan Seacrest  
Hester Moore

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE: GETTING TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER**

"And now, the final wild card is...." Ryan Seacrest said. "Ann Bradshaw!"

The crowd slightly clapped and looked around in confusion.

"Here you go America! This is your top twelve! Tune in next Tuesday for them perfom!" Hester Moore said.

The lights came back on and the audience started exiting. The contestants started to head backstage.

"You know, Ann, I don't understand why you are here. I mean, this competition is for America's favorite singer, and you obviously weren't good enough. I even heard a couple of boos when Ryan called your name," Cecily said putting an arm around Ann's shoulder.

Ann's face dropped at Cecily's comment. Gemma came over to Ann and tried to comfort her. "Don't listen to her, you're the best one out here! Seriously, I don't even know why I'm here!"

Before Ann could respond, one of the producers told the contestants that they were moving into the mansion. They all went back to their hotels, got their bags, and then were taken to their new mansion.

When they all arrived at the mansion, they were told their roommates. "We will do guys first. Adam Lambert, you will be with Kris Allen. Danny Gokey with Anoop Desai. And Kartik with Scott Macintyre. Any questions?" the producer asked. The guys shook their heads and headed off to their rooms.

"Ladies! Here we go, Allison Iraheta, you and Cecily Temple will be together. Felicity Worthington and Pippa Cross. Gemma Doyle with Ann Bradshaw. Again, any questions?"

"Uh, yes! Do I get my own bathroom?" Cecily asked.

"No." the producer said and walked off.

Allison leaned over and whispered to Gemma. "I get stuck with that?"

"If she is ever too much trouble, our room is always open." Gemma said.

"Thanks. Do you know what's up with them?" Allison asked looking at Felicity and Pippa.

"I don't know. Let's ask!" Gemma said. "Hey! Blondie!"

Felicity shoots her a hard stare. "What?!"

"Why don't you come over here and talk to other people? We probably all need to get to know each other some more," Gemma said.

Felicity looks at Pippa and Pip shrugs. Felicity walks over to Gemma. "My name is Felicity. And this is Pippa. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Gemma."

"Nice name. And you are?" Felicity asked uninterested.

"Allison," she said nicely.

"This is boring. I'm going to our room. Don't bother me Troll Doll," Cecily said to Allison.

"She's a keeper," Pippa said as soon as Cecily was gone.

"Hey?! Where's Ann?" Gemma asked.

Ann was alone; admiring the artwork on the walls. "I'm right here," she said softly.

"Well, why don't you come over here with us!" Gemma suggests. At this, Felicity scoffed and then Pippa rolled her eyes.

"You were super freakin' awesome on the Wild Card show tonight! I'm so glad you made it!' Allison said.

"Really?" Ann asked with a shy smile.

"Totally!"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"So..... Felicity, Pippa, when did you move to America from Australia?" Gemma asked trying to start conversation.

Pippa blinks. "We're from England. And two years ago," Felicity stated

"Oh," Gemma said blushing as Allison tried to hold back laughter. Ann was just standing there.

Pippa yawns. "I'm tired, Fee. Can we go now?" she whined.

"Pip, stop acting like a child! If you want to leave, then go. I'm staying here," Felicity snapped.

Pippa pouted and walked off. Felicity looked back at her and sighed. "I'm going to head in too."

"Yeah, I better go see what the rat has done to our room," Allison said walking away.

Ann turns to Gemma. "Are you ready for bed?"

"No, you go on. I will come later," Gemma said. Ann nodded and walked off.

Gemma waited for Ann to leave and then started looking for the kitchen. She was craving chocolate. After roaming around the mansion in search for the kitchen for 20 minutes, she finally found it.

_It's about time I found the bloody thing_, Gemma thought as she read the sign that said "Kitchen" in gold letters on the the door that she was standing in front of.

_Hmm, do Americans even say bloody? I heard Felicity saying it and it sounded cool. It's like, sophisticated cursing. _She shrugged then reached for the door. She was so excited that she began to run into the kitchen when suddenly she felt her foot hit something strange, another foot perhaps? She was tripping, but then she felt something, or someone catch her fall.

"Wah!" she screamed. She looked up to see Kartik, a gorgeous Indian boy with chocolate brown eyes, giving her a confused look.

"You might want to watch your step next time, eh? We're going to be on national television, this isn't a good time to screw your face up," Kartik said.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'm was just, um, looking for some chocolate and I was really hungry you see. It took me 20 minutes to find the kitchen and, um, I got excited and......"

"It's okay," Kartik smiled. "But, are you going to get up now?"

Gemma realized that she was still laying in his arms and jumped up.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. I, uh, forgot," she said blushing.

Kartik smiled a beautiful, white smile. "My name is Kartik. And yours?"

"Gemma," she said continuing to blush. "Are you ready for the competition?"

"Yeah! I've been practicing a lot!" Kartik said.

"Wow, you seemed really determined," Gemma stated.

"Not as determined as some of the other guys. They can get pretty tense."

"Yeah, we have this one girl who is a brat. She thinks she knows everything about being a singer."

Kartik scoffed. "Thank God I'm not in your wing of the mansion."

"Well, you're a guy. You couldn't be in our wing anyways..."

"I could, but it would be against the rules." Kartik winked.

Gemma felt herself blushing again. "Well, I, uh, I'm gonna go. It was nice to meet you." She took off running down the hall, completely forgetting all about her chocolate craving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter one!!! Pleasae R&R! :)**


	2. Morning Light and the First Fight

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Sorry about the mess up on the contestants. Bloody computer! ;) Please R&R...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWO: MORNING LIGHT AND THE FIRST FIGHT**

"Pip! Pip! PIP! PIPPA CROSS! Get up already! Don't make me pull the sheets out from under you!"

"Ugh, Fee you bloody fool, why must I get up already? It's much too early!" Pippa said yawning.

"Come on! I want to show you something!"

"But....I haven't even showered or put on my make-up yet!" Pippa complained.

Felicity gave her a look.

"Oh fine! There are guys in this house though and I don't want them to see me like this!"

Felicity rolled her eyes then grabbed Pip by the wrist and started running off.

"Fee, where are we going?!" Pippa asked.

Felicity said nothing, but just kept running. They climbed flight after flight of stairs. When they finally reached the top, Felicity said, "What do you think?"

Pippa leaned over to catch her breath. "Fee, where are we?"

"Just look!" They were on the highest balcony of the mansion. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Pippa exclaimed.

"It sure is," Felicity stated while looking over the horizon.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Fee, did you ever think we would be here?"

"Where?"

"America, I mean. And better yet, American Idol?"

"Well, to be honest, no. I always imagined myself somewhere exciting, like Paris. But maybe this is where I was meant to be. Of all the places in the bloody world.."

Pippa just nodded.

"I know right!" a voice said.

Pippa looked at Felicity confused. "Who.....wha...?" Pippa said while turning around in circles looking for the voice.

"Pip, to my right....."

"Oh hi! I'm Pippa! Wait, I already know you! Your Danny Gokey, right? The anno---I mean, uh,....."

Danny started laughing. "Yes, I'm Danny."

"You're a worship leader, right?" Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! I am! I've been working at my church for......" Before he could finish Felicity had already left the balcony and was walking the stairs.

"What's up with her?!?" Danny asked confused.

"She......she just doesn't like being told what to do, I'll put it that way. We used to go to a strict Catholic school and......." Pippa answered.

"Oh, I see...but I think that I can change that if you just let me have a chance to sit down and talk to her....."

"Um, yeah. Good luck.... Hey, where are the cute guys?"

"What?"

"You know, the cute guys," Pippa answered putting emphasis on the word cute.

"I....I guess still sleeping."

"Why are you even awake?!"

"I get up early for my quiet times."

Pippa stared at Danny for a long moment. "Oh.. Well, never mind. I'm hungry. I'll see you around I guess."

"Okay, bye!"

Pippa started down the stairs. _What is a quiet time? _she thought to herself. _Oh, well. It's probably not that important_.

She finally reached the end of the stairs to find almost everyone awake.

"GOOD MORNING!" Allison half screamed.

"Ohmygod! Would you just shut up! I'm so sick of you!" Cecily blabbed at Allison.

"We've only been here for a couple of hours," Felicity stated.

"Nuh-uh," Cecily spatted. "We've been here all night!"

"But we were asleep for the most part," Ann said.

"No one asked for your opinion Amy," Cecily said.

"Her name is Ann!" Gemma yelled.

"So... It's not like it matters!"

Ann pouted and left the room.

"Now look what you did!" Gemma yelled louder.

"I got rid of the uggo chubster, that's what!"

Felicity blankly stared at Cecily. "What the bloody hell is an uggo chubster!?"

"A chubster who is ugly, duh!"

Gemma suddenly jumped on top of Cecily and attacked her.

"OH MY GOD!" Cecily shrieked.

Everyone started to pull Gemma off of Cecily except for Felicity, who seemed to be enjoying it.

As soon as Cecily was free of Gemma's release, she stood up. "I don't know what physco place you came from, but let me tell you... YOU'RE GOING BACK TO IT VERY SOON!" she screamed then stomped out.

As soon as she was gone, Felicity couldn't help but the burst out laughing. "Oh..my..god!" she managed to say between breathes. "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

Everyone joined in laughing.

"I gotta give you props kid... I didn't know you had it in ya," Allison said to Gemma while giving her a pat on the back.

Gemma blushed because of the scene she just caused. "I...uhh...thanks...um....," she said looking at her feet.

Pippa was giggling uncontrollably. "I think I'm going to like this competition after all!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: It seems like this chapter is shorter, but we like it alot. There was a lot of laughter when we wrote it. ("uggo chubster" for example!) We will get chapter three up A.S.A.P. **

**Please R&R... **


	3. Trust

**A/N: **

**(XxLadyStrengthxX) Heyyy Ya'll!!**

**(RaiseYourHopefulVoice) Hay.**

**(XxLadyStregthxX) Update!!!! Here's chapter three! **

**(RaiseYourHopefulVoice) Hope you like it! *Dances uncontrollably***

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER THREE: TRUST**

Later that day, everyone gathered together to practice their group song rehearsals.

"Are you excited for our first group song?" Kris asked Scott.

"Not really. I'm kind of scared that I will fall off the stage," Scott answered.

Kris continued to lead Scott to the ballroom. They were the last to arrive.

"Okay everyone," Charlie Smalls yelled. "Let's get started!"

"Who are you?" Anoop asked.

"I am.." Charlie paused. " The Great Charlie Smalls! Choreographer and Director! Perhaps you've heard of some of my work."

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Oh come one. At least one of you!" Charlie pressed.

"No one has heard of you!" Felicity said forwardly.

Charlie frowned. "Okay then. Let's get to work, shall we?! We will start will warm ups. Felicity with Adam. Gemma with Kartik. Ann with Scott. Pippa with Danny. Allison with Kris. And lastly, Cecily with Anoop. "

Everyone looked around and started pairing off with who they were assigned.

"Wait!" Cecily screamed. "What are we even doing?!"

"Team bonding, of course!" Charlie said.

"TEAM BONDING!!!" Everyone screamed in unison except for Ann, who was looking at her feet.

"I refuse!" Cecily screamed.

"Sounds kind of fun to me," Gemma said.

Cecily scoffed.

"QUIET PEOPLE!" Charlie yelled. Everyone turned their attention back to him. "Our first exercise is for trusting."

"It's not that stupid falling thing, is it?" Cecily asked.

"Yes, and it's not stupid!" Charlie answered. "Now, go!"

Everyone started falling backwards to be caught by their partner.

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Everyone turned to find Ann on the ground moaning in pain.

"Fall whenever you're ready, Ann," Scott said.

"Ann's on the floor, you dim-wit!" Cecily yelled.

"Oh.." Scott muttered.

"ANN! I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about Scott being blind!" Charlie said.

"It's okay," Ann said getting off the floor. "I-I don't have t-to do this.."

"Well, I could always be your partner," Charlie stated.

"O-okay then.." Ann said quietly.

"Back to trusting, everyone!" Charlie yelled.

Kartik nodded and looked over at Gemma, who was staring into space with a frightened look on her face.

"Uhm, Gemma?" Kartik asked tapping her on the shoulder.

She gasped and fell into his arms. "Good!" Charlie exclaimed walking by.

"Woah.. Uhm, sorry," Gemma said as she tried to get her collect her thoughts.

"It's okay. And I see you're pretty comfortable in my arms... Again," Kartik said smiling.

"I-I gotta go.." Gemma ran out the door as fast she could, hoping that she wouldn't make a scene.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter. We have BIG PLANS for future chapters..**

**[Hint: Visions, Realms, and PERFORMENCES]**

**Please R&R :)**

**XxLadyStrengthxX and RaiseYourHopefulVoice**


End file.
